


О руках высокой квалификации и числе Пи

by Luchiana



Series: Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: После битвы за Нью-Йорк Стивена вызвали для работы в отделении неотложной помощи, переполненном пострадавшими от атаки пришельцев.И один несговорчивый пациент, в частности, точно сделает этот день ещё хуже (или, может быть... всего лишь может быть... чуточку лучше).





	О руках высокой квалификации и числе Пи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745818) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> В тексте обыгрывается значение имени доктора, которое переводится как "странный" (как будто кто-то ещё не знает). Ломать голову над тем, как это обыграть в переводе, я не стала.
> 
> Несколько слов от автора работы:  
> Всем привет!  
> И ― да, я запрыгнула на борт АйронСтрэнджа и отправляюсь в плавание! Это будет небольшая серия зарисовок, которая начнётся со встречи Тони и Стивена задолго до того, как они познакомились в каноне, и их дальнейшие встречи по ходу канона (или того, что я решу сотворить с каноном, раз уж канон не следует курсом этого пейринга... или погодите... кхм) и далее. Кто знает, что произойдёт дальше... Я знаю только, что мне для счастья нужно много АйронСтрэнджа, я читаю по ним фики, как одержимая. Нам нужно больше!  
> В любом случае, присаживайтесь и наслаждайтесь!

― Я здесь немного лишний, ты не находишь? ― жалуется Стивен, промывая пятидесятый порез и ушиб за день. И, судя по нескончаемому потоку раненых через двери скорой помощи, далеко не последний.

― О чём это ты? ― хмурится Кристина, заканчивая накладывать гипс на левую руку пациентки.

― Я нейрохирург, доктор Палмер. Так что я одновременно лишний здесь и слишком квалифицированный для всего этого. Я не для того столько лет потратил на учёбу, чтобы заниматься работой, с которой способна справиться стажирующаяся медсестра. Поверните голову, ― велит он пациентке, приступая к перевязке.

― И медсёстры _занимаются_ этой работой... равно как и другие врачи, парамедики ― и даже доктор Дрю здесь! ― указывает она на их штатного психиатра в задней части отделения, который так же сражается с пациентами.

― Вот именно. Поэтому _я_ вам здесь не нужен.

Она смотрит на него с тем мрачным выражением лица, которое ясно даёт понять, что она ушам своим не верит.

― Нам нужны _все_.

― Зачем? Мазать перекисью разбитые коленки? Да ладно, с этим и дрессированная обезьяна справится, ― закатывает он глаза, проверяя повязку на голове пациентки. ― Можете идти.

Кристина кивает, помогая женщине подняться со стула, инструктирует её, куда идти дальше, и разворачивается к нему:

― Ты ничего не пропустил? Например, ту часть, где _пришельцы из открытого космоса_ напали на Нью-Йорк?!

― Ой, что, правда? А я-то думал, это у всех шутка такая. Ясно же, что все эти раненые люди просто неудачно устроили барбекю на заднем дворе.

Она только головой качает, оглядываясь в поисках следующего пациента.

― Поверить не могу. Почему бы тебе... просто не пойти и не помочь людям по мере сил, доктор Стрэндж? Разве не для этого ты стал врачом?

― Вообще-то нет, ― он игнорирует её полный разочарования взгляд и отправляется на поиски следующей сломанной руки или разбитого лба. Выбор у него большой.

Замечательно. Плакали все его планы на вечер. Будь прокляты пришельцы со своими вторжениями.

Он замечает мужчину у пустующей стойки медсестры. Одежда порвана и испачкана грязью и кровью, на лице с одной стороны ― неприятная рана. Возможно, контужен, дезориентирован. Наконец-то ему удастся немного поработать.

― Вы, ― обращается он к мужчине. ― За мной.

Он указывает на только что освободившуюся койку. Лучше занять её поскорее, чтобы не пришлось проводить проверку на сотрясение прямо на лестнице.

Мужчина смотрит на него недоумённо, скользит взглядом между Стивеном и стойкой медсестры, затем указывает рукой на грудь:

― Я?

Да. Определённо дезориентирован.

― Да, вы, с большой кровоточащей раной на голове. Идёмте.

Он хватает мужчину за руку, но тот вырывает её обратно и отстраняется.

― Эм, нет, спасибо. Мне и здесь хорошо.

И почему ему всегда попадаются такие трудные?

― Ну да, конечно, ― отвечает он, вкладывая столько сарказма, сколько может поместиться в три коротких слова, и рукой указывает на койку: ― После вас.

Мужчина склоняет голову и смотрит на Стивена будто бы заинтересованно. На миг кажется, что он собирается спорить и дальше, однако всё же идёт, куда сказано.

― Ну хорошо. Дам вам себя осмотреть, ― говорит он так, будто оказывает этим великую честь.

Этот тон Стивен хорошо знает: сам пользовался им бесчисленное количество раз. Оказаться тем, на кого он направлен... что-то новенькое. Он усмехается и следует за мужчиной к койке, позволяя устроиться, а сам хватает ближайший поднос с инструментами и перевязочным материалом.

― Можете сказать, какой сегодня день? ― спрашивает он, светя фонариком в карие глаза мужчины.

― Серьёзно? Будете проверять моё состояние этими примитивными вопросами из учебника?

― Зрачки реагируют, кровотечения нет... разве что ваше нахальство могло залить сетчатку, но в этом случае, боюсь, вы уже находитесь в терминальной стадии. Как ваше имя? ― задаёт он второй вопрос, приступая к осмотру раны.

Мужчина болезненно кривится, и это, по всей видимости, вызвано не только манипуляциями Стивена с раной.

― Ого. Что ж. Выгляжу я, должно быть, просто адски, ― бормочет он под нос.

― Какое необычное имя. И ― нет, выглядите вы скорее, как тот, кто вышел из ада.

Мужчина издаёт невесёлый смешок:

― Вот тут вы правы, док. И всё же... давайте немного повысим ставки, ну же. День, имя, местонахождение... задайте мне вопрос посложнее, не то мой мозг загнётся от скуки.

― Нужно наложить швы, но сначала нужно смыть это... что это вообще? ― он касается капель чёрной слизи вокруг раны на лице мужчины.

― Сопли пришельцев, наверное. Без понятия. О, или это был тот самый сложный вопрос?

У Стивена вырывается стон, и он начинает прочищать уже воспалившуюся рану.

― Сидите спокойно... вот так. Посложнее, говорите? Ну что же, перечислите мне шесть знаков числа пи.

― Три запятая один, четыре, один, пять, девять, два, шесть, пять, три, пять, восемь, девять, семь, девять, три, два, три, восемь, четыре, шесть, два... Я так могу до вечера перечислять. Я просил _поднять_ ставки, а не сделать их ниже.

Умник.

― Я сказал "шесть знаков", а не всё число. Проблемы со счётом?

― У меня много проблем, ― кивает тот, наблюдая за тем, как работает Стивен. ― Но когда счёт станет одной из них, я буду знать, что со мной кончено.

― Вы что, учитель математики? Бухгалтер? ― спрашивает он насмешливо, берясь за иголку и нитку.

Тот снова смеётся, на этот раз гораздо веселее.

― Гений. Ну, помимо прочего.

― Хм... гений, который пришёл в больницу, не желая, чтобы его лечили. Может, у вас всё-таки сотрясение?

― Это вы решили, что я пришёл сюда за лечением, ― мужчина закатывает глаза, всё ещё глядя на него... и даже не вздрагивает, когда игла пронзает кожу.

― То есть для вас обычное дело ходить раненым по больницам в разгар дня после нападения пришельцев и при этом не хотеть лечиться?

― Ну... да. Так и есть, в общем-то. Я ждал главврача. Одна милая медсестра сказала мне, что у него сейчас операция с повторным переломом малой берцовой кости в самом разгаре, и чтобы я либо ждал, либо шёл на хрен отсюда. Дословно.

― И вы решили ждать? Он вам денег должен или что? ― хмыкает Стивен, откладывая в сторону швейные принадлежности, удовлетворённый своей работой. Красиво и чисто. Больше, чем этот засранец заслуживает.

― Я решил не ждать, я просто сказал ей, кто я и чего хочу, и она тут же побежала разыскивать этого парня. Минут десять назад. И лучше бы ему уже появиться, у меня и без него полно работы.

Стивен не знает, что ему делать с этим человеком... то ли он головой хорошо приложился, то ли он... ну... действительно остёр на язык. А это его, Стивена, компетенция! Ну, после нейрохирургии, конечно.

И вот какой-то идиот заявляется в неотложку, сочиняет неправдоподобную историю про главврача и ни секунды не колеблется, отвечая на выпады Стивена. Впечатляет... хотя он не уверен, что сможет долго терпеть столь жаркое состязание.

Нужно вести себя как врач.

― В ближайшие сорок восемь часов постарайтесь не перенапрягаться. Ваш мозг, кажется, в порядке... хотя у меня и есть некоторые сомнения на этот счёт, ― не удерживается Стивен от подначки. ― Это стандартная процедура. Вы живёте один?

― Вообще, нет. У меня есть, кому следить за состоянием моего восхитительного мозга на случай, если случится что-то паршивое, если вы об этом.

― Хорошо. У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь повреждения, о которых мне следует знать, прежде чем я вас отпущу? Я должен поддерживать свою превосходную репутацию.

Мужчина медленно растягивает губы в усмешке, не отрывая пристального взгляда от лица Стивена, которому тот старался придать скучающее выражение.

― Вы странный доктор, вы знаете?

Стивен берёт назад все свои слова об остроумии этого парня.

― Серьёзно? "Странные" шуточки? Можно подумать, я не наслушался их до вас, ― вздыхает он... разочарованно в каком-то смысле. Иметь достойного противника всё же могло быть весело.

― Что? ― переспрашивает мужчина растерянно.

― Издеваться на фамилией ― это как-то по-детски. Я ждал от вас большего, мистер Гений.

Тот складывает руки на груди, а его пристальный взгляд делается свирепым.

― Вы так и не сказали мне своё имя, кретин, ― говорит он, и звучит скорее позабавленным, нежели сердитым.

― О чём вы? Мне его и говорить не нужно, придурок. Оно у меня прямо на... ― бейджике. Который Стивен забыл сегодня в офисе. Упс.

― Уверены, что мне не нужно проверить _ваше_ состояние? ― снова ухмыляется мужчина, выиграв раунд.

Хорошо сыграно.

― Эм... Доктор Стрэндж? ― позвала его одна из медсестёр, недовольно глядя на них.

― Погоди-погоди... так тебя правда зовут Стрэндж? Просто охрененно, ― добавляет он шёпотом.

― Мы закончили, ― говорит Стивен, пропуская очередной мат мимо ушей. ― Можете поручить моим сверхквалифицированным рукам следующего бедолагу с разукрашенным лицом.

Он подмигивает мужчине, не желая сдаваться так просто.

― Чудно, идите и найдите его себе сами, ― говорит медсестра ― Норма. Неудивительно, что она послала на хрен этого парня. Норма и в хорошие-то дни дикая. Сегодня же она и вовсе дьявол во плоти. ― Мистер Старк? Главврач готов увидеться с вами.

― Ну наконец-то. Не беспокойтесь, я не отниму у него много времени. Кто посмеет встать между хирургом и раздробленной костью.

Стивен во имя всех существующих на свете богов надеется, что сумел скрыть шок... хоть немного. Он поднимает взгляд на мужчину ― Старка ― и думает, не пора ли ему, правда, самому мозги проверить на наличие травм.

На всей Земле сегодня нет такого человека, который не знал бы Тони чёртового Старка в лицо. Разве что какие-нибудь островные племена где-нибудь в Малайзии... и то сомнительно.

Оставьте Стивену Стрэнджу честь быть _тем самым парнем_. А ещё идиотом, который спросил, _как его зовут_! И когда он думал, что дня хуже быть просто не может... Старк и в этом сумел его обойти со всеми этими пришельцами и падением из открытого космоса. 

3:0 ― чистая победа Старка.

― Спасибо за вашу лоскутную работу, доктор Стрэндж, ― усмехается тот, проходя мимо. ― Быть может, ваши сверхквалифицированные руки только что спасли моё прекрасное лицо... и мозг.

Старк подмигивает, как он сам недавно, и исчезает в дверях в сопровождении крайне растерянной медсестры.

4:0

― Ты освободился? У меня там пациент со множественными переломами, и мне не помешает твоя помощь, доктор, ― Кристина вторгается в поле его зрения, прерывая поток бессвязных мыслей.

― Конечно, ― он машинально кивает, глядя куда-то за её плечо.

― Но... Оу. Отлично. Вот так просто, ― она немного хмурится и пытается проследить его взгляд, направленный куда-то в коридор позади неё. ― Тогда идём.

Тряхнув головой, он отрывает взгляд от того места, где в последний раз видел Старка, и идёт за коллегой ― заниматься очередным скучным делом. И ещё одним... и ещё... и так, пока не проходят день и ночь ― словно в тумане.

Когда на следующий день он возвращается домой, то падает на кровать. И только одну вещь помнит отчётливо: случайную встречу с человеком, который не только говорил с ним на равных, не уступая в сарказме, но и смог назвать больше четырёх цифр после запятой в числе пи.

― Вот же показушник, ― бормочет он в подушку, и улыбка расползается по его усталому лицу, прежде чем он проваливается в сон.


End file.
